


Look how the stars shine for you

by Twentyoneangelsfalling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 POV, Denial of Feelings, General Organa just being a badass, Jessika Pava - Freeform, Kissing, Lots of aggravation, Love, M/M, Mention of han solo, Outsiders view on love, Swearing, Touching, cute boyfriends, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyoneangelsfalling/pseuds/Twentyoneangelsfalling
Summary: As soon as Finn walks onto the resistance base, everyone notices one thing. And it isn’t that he was stormtrooper in his past.





	

As soon as Finn walks onto the resistance base, everyone notices one thing. And it isn’t that he was stormtrooper in his past. 

Jessika Pava was just fixing up her X-wing after the battle when she saw him. She thought he was cute, innocent looking. His eyes were wandering all around the base in awe and curiosity. She knew immediately that this was the ex-stormtrooper everyone was talking about. Poe had mentioned him more times than she can count and referred to him as Finn, bragging that he bestowed that name onto him. It seems as though Poe also had a claim on him that he didn’t know about. He was wearing Poe’s jacket. 

The ex-stormtrooper was wearing the Resistance's best pilot’s jacket. 

Jessika stops tinkering with her beloved ship and watches the ‘trooper walk around. His eyes were in constant motion, examining everything that breathed, moved, or shuffled a little bit. They couldn’t stop. Until they landed on the captain climbing out of his X-wing, greeting his droid. 

“Poe? Poe Dameron, you’re alive?!” Finn yells. Poe locks eyes with him and they both start running towards each other. Jessika scoffs. 

“Buddy!” He says, colliding and wrapping his arms around him. 

She couldn’t hear what else they were saying but the lip bite after Poe comments about the jacket says it all. She turns around to see Karè cleaning her ship. 

“Are you watching this?” Jessika, turning to face her, pointing at the duo now walking into the base. She sees Poe’s arm around Finn, punching him softly on with his other hand. 

Karè chuckles and turns to face Jessika as well. She leans against her X-wing, rag in one hand as she crosses her arms.

“Poe has a crush on the ‘Trooper.” Karè blatantly comments. Jessika nods, smirking. 

“And it looks like he’s fallen head over heels.” Snap approaches them, standing in between the two ships, facing the entrance to the base. 

“I haven’t seen him like this ever.” Jessika quips. “He’s happier than usual.”

“Have you seen the way he just talks about the guy? It’s going to be a nightmare when they’re together.” Snap groans, leaning against Jessika’s X-wing. She shoves him off, not wanting her precious ship getting ruined. 

“Before he was like a ray of sunshine, now he’s freaking blinding me.” Karè complains, unfolding her arms and going back to cleaning. 

“Well, at least he’s found someone. He was starting to worry me there for a second.” Snap grumbles. He turns to leave until Jessika stops him.

“What do you mean worry you?” Jessika asks. Poe was always happy. He was the motivational speaker in their squadron. He always boosted others up. Jessika was never worried about Poe’s well being because he always seemed happy.

“Well, he was pretty focused on nothing else but finding the map for a little bit. I mean he almost died trying to get it to us. He never had time for us, always in his ship with BB-8. I think he bonded more with the droid than us for a while.” Snap explains. 

Jessika, now that he pointed it out, noticed it too. She noticed he was onto the next mission in days. He became obsessed with fighting for the Resistance. But that wasn’t uncommon for pilots, just unusual for Poe. She sighs and turns back to her X-wing. 

“Well, once we defeat those assholes and blow up that starkiller thing, everyone will stop being so obsessed with fighting.” Karè states. Jessika nods, agreeing with her completely.

.

BB-8 rams itself into Human Finn’s leg to try and get to Friend Poe quicker. As much as it started to like Human Finn, it missed Friend Poe fiercely. It rolls faster, approaching Poe. His blindingly orange suit was BB-8’s automatic sign that it was safe. 

“Hey, buddy!” Friend Poe calls, crouching down. BB-8 beeps and whizzes noises full of concern and happiness and confusion. 

[Friend Finn and Rey helped me get here!] it tells him. As soon as he whizzes the binary out, Poe looks around the landing pad. 

“Really?” He asks, smiling, not stopping to look down at it. BB-8 moves his head up and down his base, nodding. Poe’s eyes have locked onto somebody and BB-8 turns his head to see. It’s Friend Finn. BB-8 checks Poe’s vital signs quickly because it looks like he’s stopped breathing. He reads that Poe is growing warm and his heart rate is quickening. Before it asks him if he’s okay, he hears Finn calling out his name. 

“Oh, man,” he mutters, smile brightening. He stands up and starts sprinting to Friend Finn. After a minute of watching them, BB-8 rushes after them, standing in between them. It notices Friend Finn’s rapid heartbeat, the sweat underneath Friend Poe’s jacket coming from Friend Finn, and the blushing when Friend Poe comments on the jacket.

BB-8 doesn’t know much about romantic attraction but it knows for a fact that these two are so in love it makes him beep with disgust.

.

Jessika spots the two lovebirds again just before everyone takes off to go blow up the Starkiller. She was running to her X-wing, caught up in the hustle and bustle going on. She glances around for Poe, making sure her captain was getting into his X-wing. 

Until she sees them. 

Poe and Finn are walking quickly and at first it seems like they may just walk past each other but then Poe nudges Finn with his arm and, even from where Jessika is standing, it feels like there are sparks between them. Finn stands there and watches as Poe walks away. She sees Poe’s face go red. 

She wants to yell at them. 

.

General Organa notices that every time she passes the medical bay, Poe Dameron seems to be right by Finn’s bedside. She came by every so often to check on Finn and to see how she’s doing. She wants to make sure their newest member is comfortable and alright. But every time she goes into his room, Poe is there. He’s either curled in a chair across from Finn’s bed or talking to the nurses. 

“Commander, how is he?” General Organa asks as soon as she walks in. She doesn’t even have to see if he’s actually there, she knows he is. She sees Poe sitting at the foot of Finn’s bed this time, smiling. He’s holding Finn’s hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Finn jumps, pulling his hand away, when she walks in and groans from pulling his muscles too quickly. 

“G-general…” He stammers. She rolls her eyes at him.

“Calm down, you’ve talked to me before.” She stands at his bedside, arms crossed. “I see you’ve woken up.” 

“Yeah,” Finn blinks a couple times before he fully registers she’s standing there. The General. 

“Poe, when will you return to the hangar? I’ve been told by Jessika Pava that you haven’t been there for a few days.” She takes this time to ask Poe what she’s been meaning to ask him every time she passes the med bay. He swallows and she could see him blushing. 

“What? Poe, have you been here this whole time?” Finn asks, brows furrowed.

“No…” He mutters. “I’ve been out to eat in the mess hall.”

“I want you back there tomorrow, Commander.” She orders rolling her eyes. “Glad to see that you're in better shape today, Finn. We’re going to need you again.” She gives a closed-mouth smile and turns to leave. 

“I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone now, Commander.” She hears Poe’s stammering and Finn’s nervous laughter behind her as she leaves. 

The General turns around at a time where she thinks they’ve stopped watching her leave and sees Poe and Finn hugging through the glass walls. She sighs, remembering a time when she was young and in love. 

“General Organa, I must say that Commander Poe Dameron is showing the same vitals and symptoms that you were showing when you first met Han Solo.” C3PO approaches her and stands by her side, watching Finn and Poe with her. 

The General sighs. She didn’t want to think about Han right now. There was too much emotional baggage that went along with thinking about him and she had things to do today. She couldn’t spend time thinking about the ones she's lost when there were still many alive who she loves.

People like Luke and Chewie and… 

She swallows, realizing she’s been staring at Finn and Poe for too long. 

“Yeah, those two are very in love. Any person could see that, even someone who's blind.” She smiles at the pair, then turning around again and walking away.

“General, wait up!” C3P0 calls, rushing after her as fast as he could. 

.

“Can you believe it?!” Poe rushes into the room, ecstatic, leaving the door open. BB-8 jolts awake and whizzes weakly. 

[What sort of event causes you to rush in at such a pace?]

“Buddy, you’re not going to believe it.” He grins widely, crouching down to where BB-8 was sleeping. It whirs impatiently.

“Finn’s coming to room with us!” Poe exclaims, squirming a little. BB-8 has never seen Poe so happy besides the time he saw Finn was alive. 

[You mean you’re spending more time with Friend Finn?] It asks.

“Well, he asked and i couldn’t say no.” Poe’s smile fades a little at it’s response. 

[Friend Finn and you have sexual tension. I refuse to inhabit in an area where there is sexual tension.] 

Poe’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, Finn and I don’t have... sexual tension or whatever. He’s a good friend and saved my life. I owe him a lot.”

[Friend Poe, you are extremely socially unintelligent if you cannot see the romantic attraction that you feel for each other.]

“Poe, are you an idiot?” BB-8 sees Human Jessika Pava in the doorway, smirking. “Every single pilot has noticed that you have a hard-on for the ‘Trooper.”

“Don’t call him that.” Poe says sternly, standing up.

“Fine, your boyfriend. What ever he is, you have a major crush on him.” She points to BB-8. “Even the droid can see that!”

“He’s not… “Poe stammers, biting his lip. BB-8 beeps exhaustingly. 

[It’s unhealthy to push your feelings aside. This can lead to many other bad things.] It whirs, concerned about Poe. 

“Well, then what do I do?” Poe asks, running a hand through his locks. BB-8 rolls over to Jessika and looks up at her. 

“Tell him how you feel. Truthfully. You can ‘lie’ all you want to us,” Jessika uses air quotes for the “lie” “But at least tell him what’s going on.” 

“Tell who what?” Finn walks up behind Jessika and peeks around her shoulder. BB-8 whistles, signaling to Jessika that they should leave. Her eyes widen and she nods. 

“You tell him, Poe, we’ll be just-” She sprints out, BB-8 in tow.

.

Poe runs another hand through his hair. It was probably going to stick up on its ends by the time he was done talking.

“What’s going on?” Finn asks, watching Jessika and BB-8 run away. Bastards.

“Uh…” Poe swallows. “I… I was just… uhhh…” He looks at Finn in the doorway. Poe shouldn’t have done that because he knows he’s screwed as soon as he does it. 

He’s still wearing his damn jacket. Also, he looked clean and well rested. He had been in the med-bay for a few days, just taking physical therapy and being cared for by the droids. He visited Poe in the hangar once when he returned to flying. Poe remembers how tired and how hard it was for him to walk all the way there. He looked depleted and on the verge of collapsing. Finn had said he needed to see Poe because he needed comfort. Poe remembers carrying him back to the med bay and staying with him all day again. 

Finn looks down at his hands, clearly thinking that Poe was staring at the lack of things he was bringing to move into the room. “I don’t really have anything besides… your jacket.” Finn shoves his hands in the jacket's pockets and licks his bottom lip. Oh, force above, Poe was screwed.

“No, it’s not that… Jessika was just being… Jessika.” Poe ran another hand through his hair. He has to say it. He has to. 

“ShewasjustteasingmebecauseallthepilotsnoticedthatIwasactingweirdand-” Poe says quickly, staring at the floor. 

“Whoa, slow down!” Finn smiles, lunging forward to grab Poe’s hand from going through his hair again. Poe’s eyes widen at how close Finn is. “Also, you seem very nervous. Are you ok?” 

“I seem nervous?” Poe asks, laughing nervously. “No, no I’m Poe Dameron, I don’t get nervous.” Not unless you’re around cute guys, his brain screams. 

Finn chuckles, bringing Poe’s hand down but still holding it. Poe no longer feels the urge to run his hands through his hair. He would rather keep it down, in Finn’s hand. 

“Actually, I’m very nervous because…” Poe swallows once again and stares at their hands. “I like you. A lot. You’re gorgeous,” There he got it out. He said it.

Force above, he said it.

Finn’s breathing had stopped and he’s staring at Poe, who is still looking down at their hands. Finn squeezes it to bring his head up, which works.

Poe feels Finn’s nose against his. Poe is so close to Finn that he can feel their breaths mixing together once Finn starts to breathe again. 

“I was going to say the same thing when I came here.” Finn mutters, slowly turning his chin. Poe is a mess now and he tries to look composed but he feels like he’s going to melt into the ground.

“Well, it was going to be torture living with you if one of us didn’t say it.” Poe jokes, trying to sound calm. Except he isn’t. Finn is so close and he is already torturing Poe. 

Finn smiles and all Poe can feel against his lips is that smile. Finn, bringing his hands to his waist, pulls Poe closer which makes their hips clash together. Poe gasps and frames Poe’s face with his hands. 

Finn pulls back and sighs. 

“Everything okay?” Poe asks, nervous Finn regrets the kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just… whew.” Finn shakes his head and tightens his grip on Poe’s hips. “Can we take this slow, please? It’s not like I’ve never… had sex or kissed but you’re… you and I’m just…” 

“Holy shit, Finn, we can take this as slow as you want. You don’t have to feel any need to do anything you don’t want to.” Poe can’t believe that Finn was nervous… around him? Poe’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. 

Finn smiles again and Poe’s heart does jump out as he melts into the floor. 

.

Jessika hands General Organa a cup and leans against the wall. The General smiles, thanking her silently.

“How have you been, Pava?” She asks, taking a sip of her drink. Jessika shrugs.

“Sick of those two.” She groans, motioning at Finn and Poe who were in the corner barely keeping their hands off each other. It was a week after she ran away with BB-8 and the two seem to clear up the tension between them. 

“Yeah… I am too.” Leia smiles sadly and shifts a little. 

“Can we have everyone’s attention?” Poe, clearly tipsy, hangs off of Finn as he yells. As he leans, you can see a couple hickeys on his collar bone. Finn stands there, smiling but barely keeping together. He looks like he might just go into a fit of laughter. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Poe though.

“Oh, force above,” Jessika mutters. Leia laughs and nudges Jessika.

“Let them talk. If it gets to be too much, you can push them off.” She takes another sip as Poe starts yelling again.

“We’d just like to say that Finn and I are a couple.” Poe laughs and points at the crowd. “And I would like to say that you all are a bunch of losers because I got to him first. Can’t believe you guys because he's so fucking hot!” He laughs again and grabs Finn’s drink, chugging it. 

“We know!” Someone yells and Jessika snorts. 

“Yeah, you guys are exactly subtle about your crushes.” Jessika hears a voice that sounds like Snap. It wasn't a small party but people really didn’t to yell to be heard. 

Poe gurgles something out that sounds like he is trying to insult Snap. Finn laughs and he tilts Poe’s chin up so he can kiss him. Poe throws his arms around Finn’s neck, throwing the drink across the room. 

“You better go up.” General says as Jessika starts to run up to them. She hears BB-8 beep loudly at Poe, telling him to have some decency. She also hears wolf whistles and sounds of disgust.

“Okaaaaaay, I think you guys should probably go back to your room.” Jessika shuffles them away from the spotlight as Poe’s hand reaches down to grab Finn’s ass. There are more whistles and shouts and noise in general. 

Finn lets go of Poe and puts his arm around him. Poe keeps his hand where he left it when they were still kissing. Jessika smiles and watches them stumble out of the party room and back to their room. 

“They are so in love,” She mutters as Finn plants a kiss on the side of Poe’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! I love getting feedback anytime on my writing. :)


End file.
